A Delivery of the Future
In the Crocus capital of Flore walks around Nikolai Ichor guildmaster of the Pantheon guild. He rather likes to travel to the city often. After all Aconite Town, is only ten miles from Crocus. However, unbeknownst to him he is about to get a S-Class job request from a Magic Council Messenger Mage. "I nice summer morning in the capital." Suddenly a man wearing a black cloak bolted past Nikolai. It was almost inhuman the speeds he moved at. Following far behind was a small group of dark mages, intent on stopping him from reaching his destination. "It's over Pietro!" called one of the men. "If it's over, then why haven't you caught me yet?" replied the runner. "I still need to deliver my package to the king, but after that, I'll be sure to knock you guys senseless!" He continued running until he was almost to the palace. The dark mages, stopped running. They basically couldn't breathe. Nikolai released some of his Magic Power the air itself become thinner cause there was more Magic Power than oxygen because the magic was so powerful. "A council Messenger, rare to see one of them. Now this is a nice morning, I hope you won't do anything foolish in the capital. If you do... I'll kill you dark mages." The dark mages started running out of the capital. Pietro ran into the building, quickly handed the parcel to one of the guards, and ran out. He looked around, but the dark mages were nowhere in sight. Nikolai was in the palace's garden looking at the garden. He then noticed the man that was being chased by dark mages."If you are looking for those dark mages, I took care of them." "You took care of them?" asked Pietro. He sniffed him and could tell he was teeming with magical energy. "I coul've done it myself." "... A thank you would suffice. Someone had to and Dark mages are unsightly. Someone like you is a delivery boy for the Magic Council? You hold power comparable to the lower rankings of the Ten Wizard Saints. And don't smell me, your not a dog. "Do you insult me? Dogs are incredible! All animals are incredible. They're far more intelligent then any man gives them credit for. And I'm not just a delivery boy. A regular delivery boy would be dead by now with all the dangerous packages I need to transfer. Not even a platoon of Rune Knights could handle the perils I face." "Don't presume to know me or what I think. Animals are a part of life, no more or less no different than humans. It isn't an insult, when its true. You are a deliver messenger. You are an animal lover, respect able. However, with your level of Magic Power you could help animals but don't, why?" "It's simple really, They don't want my help. I've spoken with them. They'd rather fend for themselves then let me help them. Anyways, the reason I became a messenger was for my own reasoning, and you don't need to know." He sniffed Nikolai again, thinking he had caught a strange whiff of something from him earlier. Nikolai punched Pietro in the nose and he fell back in a comical manner. "Personal space, please. You are becoming increasingly annoying fast. So you have spoken to all the living creatures of the world? I find that as a gross exaggeration. Unless, you communicate with the entirety of nature herself, which I doubt you have the power to do. When the chips are down, nearly ever living thing will do or take whatever it needs to survive. What you smell, is likely my Magic Power you have a nose for it. Unless you smelled my eternal youth? Hmm, who is say. However, unless you have any documents from the Magic Council for me Nikolai Ichor guild master of Pantheon? My guild deals with many job requests directly from the Council." "Eternal youth? So that's what I smelled. I thought your scent was unique. You know what, I'll race you for it. A triathlon to determine who will get this eternal youth." Nikolai looked annoyed. "You can't handle (my) eternal youth. I give it to my elite mages of my guild, besides..." Nikolai was behind Pietro in the blink of an eye. "I would win, however a bet. Keep me interested and I'll give you the choice to join my guild. However to be fair, I was ranked at least in Magic Power in the same class as God Serena, the God of Ishgar." "Really, then how does one join this guild?" Pietro got down on all fours. "I wouldn't mind getting eternal youth. It would give me more to evolve." Nikolai waved his hand and telekinetically moved a flower from the garden to his hand. "Creator's Eye, Life Balance." The flower started to die. "My Life Balance absorbs lifeforce from non-human lifeforms, thus granting me eternal youth. However, I don't use it on animals and I have to cast it each day or I'll die. You won't since your not casting the spell, I just give you a small amount each day, and you gain eternal youth. As for joining my guild, keep me interested. Fight me, or not whatever you can think of. If your worth my time you can join." "Fight?" Pietro made a dog-like fighting stance as though he was preparing to strike. "Would you like to move to a location farther from civilians first?" "The outskirts of Crocus are vast. I suspect that will do. I will state one thing before I am not the typical Mage." "Well neither am I." Pietro beckoned for Nikolai to follow him, and ran off in one direction, still on all fours. He moved even faster than when he was carrying his package before, his speed almost doubled. Right around the time Pietro, got to an open area a few miles away from Crocus, he saw Nikolai. "Your late, or maybe I'm going to fast for you? Your about 100 years from out running me." Nikolai looked around a saw no people on the road. "Well, now we are away from any people, care to show me what kinds of Magic you practice?" Not wasting any time, Pietro launched himself at Nikolai. "Let's see if you can get me to use magic!" He prepared a powerful punch, using the full force of his body. Nikolai waved his hand and sent Pietro back several yards. "Come now if you aren't going to use Magic, than I'll just rip you apart with Telekinesis. The point of this is to keep me interested and already your failing. Let tell you a little secret. Your Magic Power from my senses is estimated to be in the low 5000s as compared to a MPF. Take a guess as to what mine score is." "I don't care what your MPF score is!" Pietro grew fangs, and his body increased in size as grey fur covered his body. "Evolved Animal Soul: Battle Wolf!" With his speed so great, the human eye could not keep up, he charged Nikolai, appearing behind him for another attack. Nikolai simply used his telekinesis to give himself, the power to fly. He did however get a small gash from Pietro's claw on his left leg. "Hmm, I was a bit careless. Now you have my attention. However, yours if I really try to analyze would be approximately 5177. My score is the last time it was recorded was 15,689. Three times stronger than you. Rumors at one time put me in the class as with God Serena, in raw Magic Power anyway. So keep in mind at any second, I could kill you if I had such a desire." "But you won't will you? Evolved Animal Soul: Moutain Goat!" Without wasting a second, Pietro transformed into a large goat-human hybrid, with white fur and curved horns. He jumped up to attack Nikolai, with enough force to stop and burst through a train, planning on ramming into Nikolai with his horns. Nikolai opened his palm of his left hand, and stopped Pietro. "Your boring me. All you do is try to overwhelm me with force to defeat he. It would work on someone closer to your level. But I am far strong, it's just an absolute fact." Pietro started to float due to Nikolai's tekekinesis. " Let see if you can fly." Nikolai tossed Pietro as the goat into the air. "Evolved Animal Soul: Black Raven!" Before going too one far, Pietro's body transformed into that of a razor winged human-raven hybrid. "Looks like I can fly." He slashed his wings in the air, sending many razor-sharp feathers at his opponent. "Dealing with a flying target is troublesome, and using telekinesis is boring fast. Creator's Eye, God of the Moon." In a instant Pietro was returned to his true form, and the feather's vanishes. "That spell repilcates the effects of the Moon Drip spell. You can retake that Take Over, I just used that spell to prove a point. Show me your true Magic, that is closer to the One Magic." "I can't believe I already have to use this. Ultimate Human's not gonna cut it against this guy." As he fell he snagged a branch and landed on the ground. "Alright, you want to see something closer to the One Magic, I'll show you! Human Subordination Magic!" Pietro's aura turned purple. Using his power to weaken Nikolai's power and resolve. Nikolai just stood there. He was slightly affected by Pietro's Magic. "Human Subordination Magic, that is a very dangerous magic. I will say I am surprise. But, don't think it will weaken me to your level. A battle between Mages is a battle of Magic Power. With my magic power, I can easily overwhelm the power of your techniques. However, I am leaving it affect just a bit. Consider it respect of your power." "Then I guess I'll just try to meet you on your level! Evolved Animal Soul: Ultimate Man!" Pietro's muscles grew in size. By the time he was finished he was enormous. "And don't think that just my body's been enhanced!" He used his new telekinetic skills to send a psionic blast towards Nikolai, at the same time infusing it with the power of his Human Subordination Magic to weaken Nikolai further. Nikolai released his own telekinetic magic. It creates a bubble of telekinetic force. Soon it burst due to the unstable nature, the force threw both men back. "Your still not at my level, your closer but still far away." However, maybe we should stop all these spell exchanges it will damage the local animal life." Pietro dropped to his knees. "I was so focused on winning I forgot. I didn't even warn them." He sent out a mass telepathic message, telling all the animals to flee. As the animals started to flee. Nikolai released an enormous force of Magic Power, dispelling Pietro Human Subordination Magic. The force of Magic was so strong it caused a natural thunderstorm with tornadoes. "Do you surrender?" Pietro tried to get back to his feet, but every time something kept him from getting there. "The instinct that controls all animals: fight or flight." He fell onto his face, his Ultimate Human form disappearing. "I admit defeat." Nikolai stopped releasing his Magic Power, the weather calmed instantly. "Now that is an intelligent move. Heaven's Garden, I'll show you something special." A bright green light emits from Nikolai's person. It starts to rejuvenate the ecosystem that was damaged. It even healed Pietro. The light was warm and yet cool. Like a cool breeze on a warm day. "I used my lifeforce to restore the damage we did. But, it doesn't shorten my life. Now for surviving against a God Mage you are the Beast King." Pietro slowly rose to his feet. "Beast King?" He cracked a smile. "I like that." "Yes that is the title I give you for surviving. Address yourself as it, as it's a reflection on your power. However, you may keep your job as a invoice for the Magic Council. Sixty percent of our jobs come from them." "I am honored to be chosen as a Mage in the guild for one as powerful as you." "There is another reason. You have no counterparts, in the parallel world." "What do you mean?" "In the parallel world Edolas every living thing here has a counterpart there and vice versa. Except, for the few out of a million on average that are so unique, they have no counterparts." "Really? I guess that means no one loves animals more than me." "No it's like factors and variables. People like us are outside the factors that mirror between the two worlds. It's rare, in fact I would doubt there are more than 100 in either world. However, I have a question for you. Where did you learn Human Subordination Magic?" "I found a book. And don't get the wrong idea. I've never used this magic to capture a human before, just ward off poachers." " I will ask you something, do you think it's odd, that I am not a Wizard Saint? Many that experience my power state this but you don't. Most compare it to God Serena's, but I never faught him so I'm not sure how that fight would be. I guess I am asking is do you think I should? I like to know my members opinions on certain issues." "Many powerful Mages are not Wizard Saints. You're just simply one of them." "I see. Thank you." Category:Twilight Despair 5 Category:Roleplay